The Scientist
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: SS/SB: Ein analytischer, gut funktionierender Verstand ist bezeichnend für einen Wissenschaftler. Severus Snape hatte immer geglaubt, einen solchen zu besitzen. Nun ja, auch Wissenschaftler sind nicht gefeit vor Irrtümern...


**Altersfreigabe:** ab 16  
**Spoiler:** Band 3 – ‚Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban'  
**Inhalt:** Ein analytischer, gut funktionierender Verstand ist bezeichnend für einen Wissenschaftler. Severus Snape hatte immer geglaubt, einen solchen zu besitzen. Nun ja, auch Wissenschaftler sind nicht gefeit vor Irrtümern...  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Severus Snape/Sirius Black  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.  
**Kommentar:** Eine kleine Idee zum Prompt 'Gewitter'.  
Slash ist sonst nicht wirklich mein Ding, aber hier hat es erstaunlich viel Spaß gebracht. Und ja, der Titel ist durchaus ein Hinweis auf den gleichnamigen Song von Coldplay. ;)  
**Warnings:** vielleicht ein bisschen Gewalt

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**The Scientist**

* * *

Der Wolf auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin knurrte tief und drohend, als die schlanke schwarze Gestalt das Büro betrat. Ein Streifen Licht fiel vom Korridor in das Büro und spiegelte sich glänzend in den dunkelbraunen Augen, die jeden Schritt des Besuchers verfolgten, aufmerksame Ohren lauschten auf das, was geschah. 

Doch allein die Nase hätte gereicht, um dem durch einen Zaubertrank kontrollierten Tier zu verraten, wer genau die privaten Räume betreten hatte.

Ein Blitz durchzuckte die Dunkelheit des Raumes und tauchte das Gesicht des Besuchers für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in weißes Licht. Severus Snape starrte den Werwolf argwöhnisch an. Er hatte nicht wirklich viel übrig für Remus Lupin, doch dass er ihn geradezu entspannt vor dem Kamin liegen sah, war irgendwie beruhigend. Wenigstens seine Fähigkeiten beim Brauen von Tränken konnte Snape ihm entgegensetzen.

Der Tränkemeister grinste zufrieden. Es gefiel ihm sehr, dass Lupin ausgerechnet von ihm abhängig war, um seinen Beruf ausüben zu können. Für ein Jahr würde er diese Genugtuung genießen, doch um nichts in der Welt würde er es noch einmal zulassen, dass Dumbledore ihm einen der Alpträume seiner Jugend vor die Nase setzte. Und schon gar nicht auf diesen Posten!

Es grummelte leise und unterschwellig und dieses beinahe drohende Geräusch riss Snape aus seiner Starre. Er besann sich auf das, was ihn hergetrieben hatte. Für Lupin hatte er noch das ganze Schuljahr Zeit. Zeit, die er nutzen würde.

„Accio Karte!", murmelte er und ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen, als eine Schublade im Schreibtisch des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu poltern begann. Der Werwolf knurrte mahnend, als Snape sich dorthin bewegte, blieb aber liegen.

Die Schublade von dem simplen Verschlusszauber zu befreien, war ein Leichtes. Und keine zehn Sekunden später hatte er das begehrte Stück Pergament in seiner Hand.

„Sie glauben gar nicht, wie genau ich damit umzugehen weiß, Potter", schnarrte Snape in der Erinnerung an den Nachmittag. Die nur schwer unterdrückte Freude über die Reaktion des Pergamentes auf seine Versuche in Potters Gesicht zu sehen, hatte stark an seiner Selbstbeherrschung genagt. Irgendwann würde er diesem Jungen noch an die Gurgel gehen, wenn er nicht gewaltig aufpasste!

Nun allerdings bewegte Snape lediglich die Karte dazu, ihm den Lageplan der Schule zu offenbaren. Mit seinem Zauberstab sorgte er für etwas Licht und in rasender Geschwindigkeit tasteten seine Blicke die Namen neben den kleinen Punkten ab. Es war wirklich ein Jammer, dass er die Schüler, die sich auf den Gängen herumtrieben, nicht persönlich aufgreifen konnte. Er würde sich jedoch die Namen merken und sie auf seine ganze eigene Art dafür büßen lassen, dass sie das Regelwerk der Schule nur dafür nutzen, um es zu brechen.

Denn heute Nacht hatte er andere Pläne und er grinste zufrieden mit seinen Schlussfolgerungen, als er diesen einen Namen tatsächlich neben einem Punkt auf den Ländereien fand.

„Oh Moony, er hat es schon damals nicht lassen können, dir Gesellschaft leisten zu wollen. Und er hört auch jetzt nicht damit auf!"

Der Werwolf ließ ein Jaulen vernehmen, das beinahe theatralisch klang und für einen Moment sah Snape das Tier nachdenklich an.

Dann allerdings wandte er sich ab und mit dem ersten lauten Donner des drohenden Gewitters verließ er das Büro seines Kollegen und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter auf die Ländereien.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als er das Schlossportal verließ, hatte es bereits zu regnen begonnen. Dünne, gerade Schnüre erstaunlich kalten Wassers ergossen sich rauschend auf die Ländereien des Schlosses und bildeten bereits nach wenigen Minuten kleine Rinnsale quer durch den ohnehin strapazierten Rasen. 

Snape würde lügen, wenn er sagte, dass es ihn nicht störte. Er hasste Regen und vor allem hasste er das Gefühl kalter, nasser Kleidung auf seiner Haut. Doch er hatte keinen Nerv, sich jetzt gegen etwas so Banales wie einen Regenschauer zu wappnen. Wenigstens wusste er so, woher die Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken kam.

Schnelle Schritte trugen ihn in drohender Eleganz über das Gelände. Er steuerte zielgerichtet auf die peitschende Weide zu, wissend, dass er noch immer dort sein würde. Er musste sich die Option offenhalten, so schnell wie möglich verschwinden zu können. Dabei hatte er sicherlich nicht einmal an die Möglichkeit gedacht, gar nicht erst hier aufzutauchen.

Und Snape wusste nicht nur, dass er dort sein würde, sondern auch, dass er nicht gehen würde, wenn er ihn erkannte. Die Gänsehaut nahm an Intensität zu, was auch kein Wunder war; das Gewitter musste direkt über ihnen sein.

Snape blinzelte mehrmals, als er unweit der Peitschenden Weide stehen blieb. Das Wasser nahm ihm beinahe jede Möglichkeit, klar sehen zu können. Doch die unscharfe graue Gestalt reichte ihm, um zu wissen, dass er Recht gehabt hatte.

Der große Hund saß mitten im Regen in ausreichender Entfernung zur Weide und ließ sein langes Fell zu triefenden Schnüren verkommen. Ein beinahe angewiderter Blicke drängte sich auf Snapes Gesicht; das war wirklich armselig.

Es blitzte erneut und der Hund wurde auf die Gestalt des Tränkemeisters aufmerksam. Er wandte den Blick von den Fenstern der Schule ab und fixierte Snape abwartend.

Dessen Schritte wurden langsamer und schließlich blieb er nicht weit von dem Tier entfernt stehen. „Zeige dich, Sirius!", forderte er mit schneidender Stimme, den Zauberstab in der Hand und nur am Rande bemerkend, dass das Wasser allmählich seine Robe durchweichte.

Der Hund zögerte einige Augenblicke, dann verwandelte er sich in den Zauberer, der er eigentlich war. Snape behielt Recht mit seiner Vermutung, dass Sirius Black nicht sehr viel gepflegter aussah als seine Animagusgestalt. Das lange Haar war strähnig und verklebt, die Kleidung schmutzig und stellenweise zerrissen.

„Severus! Mit dir hätte ich nicht gerechnet", sagte der Zauberer, der jahrelang in Askaban verbracht hatte.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. Dass er seinen richtigen Namen benutzt hatte, zeigte ihm allerdings, dass er zumindest ein kleines bisschen Respekt an den Tag legte. Allein das war Grund genug, sehr vorsichtig zu sein.

„Was tust du hier, Sirius? Solltest du nicht in Askaban schmoren und dir das Gehirn aussaugen lassen?" Snape begann zu gehen. Und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass Black diese Bewegungen aufnahm. Als wollten sie gleich aufeinander losgehen, umkreisten sie einander.

„Ich dachte, es wäre mal Zeit für ein bisschen Abwechslung." Sirius grinste und entblößte seine gelben Zähne. Snape rümpfte die Nase.

„Meine Güte, Sirius! Haben sie dir da nicht beigebracht, wie man sich pflegt?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen war mindestens ebenso aufgeladen wie die mehrere Kilometer über ihnen. Es war, als wären sie ein Teil des Unwetters, das gerade dabei war, sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufzubauen.

Ohne dass die beiden Männer es bemerkten, wichen sie immer weiter in die beginnenden Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes zurück. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Snape gewusst, dass das bei Vollmond keine schlaue Idee war, denn der Wald bot einigen ganz und gar nicht kontrollierten Werwölfen in dieser Zeit des Monats Schutz. Doch die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes schaffte es, dass sein Denken auf gerade einmal bissige Antworten reduziert war.

Was zum Henker hatte ihn bloß dazu gebracht herzukommen? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, der Effekt, den Sirius damals über ihn gehabt hatte, wäre über die Jahre einfach so verschwunden? Wohl kaum.

„Sie halten sich eher zurück mit derartigen Lehrstunden", antwortete Sirius in diesem Moment auf seine Frage, fixierte den Tränkemeister dabei allerdings auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm mehr als deutlich zeigte, dass er mit den Gedanken bei anderen Dingen war. „Was willst du hier, Severus?"

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und schwieg. Das war eine wirklich gute Frage, die Sirius ihm stellte. Allerdings hatte er von eben bis jetzt selbst keine zufriedenstellende Antwort darauf gefunden.

Bei Merlin, er war einem Impuls gefolgt! Dass Remus Lupin und die Karte des Rumtreibers zeitgleich wieder in Hogwarts aufkreuzen, war schon eine sehr merkwürdige Fügung des Schicksals. Doch zu glauben, dass Sirius Black die Schule unter diesen Umständen nach seinem Ausbruch links liegen lassen würde, wäre dumm gewesen.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du wirklich noch immer so dumm bist wie damals." Snapes Stimme war angefüllt mit jeder Menge Zorn, die er eigentlich gegen sich selbst richten wollte.

Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, grollte ein langer, lauter und drohender Donner über sie hinweg, der einen neuen Schwall Regen und viele kleine Blitze mit sich brachte. Das Rauschen um sie herum nahm noch weiter zu und Snape spürte die Spuren des Wassers wie kalte Finger auf seinem Gesicht. Sie griffen nach ihm und nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen.

Ein paar Sekunden hielt es Black nach Snapes Worten noch auf seinem Platz, dann allerdings schafften es die Blicke des Tränkemeisters, dass das Ballen seiner Hände zu Fäusten nicht mehr ausreichte, um seiner Wut ein Ventil zu geben. Der abgemagerte Mann sprang regelrecht auf Snape zu und die Wucht des Aufpralls sorgte dafür, dass sie hart gegen einen hinter ihm stehenden Baum stießen. Snape keuchte überrascht auf, ein kleiner Ast bohrte sich unangenehm in seinen Rücken und riss ein Loch in den nassen Umhang.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wer von uns beiden der Dumme ist, Schniefelus!", flüsterte Black drohend an seinem Ohr und Snape atmete keuchend den Geruch ein, der von ihm ausging. Zweifellos ungepflegt, aber trotzdem mit dieser unverkennbaren Note Moschus, die ihn bereits früher willenlos gemacht hatte. Snape verabscheute diesen Zustand, hatte es schon damals getan, und hatte ihn dennoch gleichermaßen vermisst.

Und genau dies konnte Black sehen, als er dem Mann durch die dichten Regenschnüre hindurch in die Augen sah. Schwarze Strähnen des langen Haares hingen ihm ins Gesicht, das Wasser tropfte ihm von der Nasenspitze und den leicht geöffneten Lippen. Es malte Spuren auf der blassen Haut, denen beide früher gerne leichtsinnig und leidenschaftlich gefolgt waren. Es weckte Erinnerungen, die besser vergessen geblieben wären.

Es war, als würde beide eine Reise in die Vergangenheit tun.

„Du willst mich noch immer, nicht war, Sirius?", fragte Snape präzise akzentuiert, doch die gewöhnliche Schärfe war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. Dass er sich selbst von diesem Verlangen nicht lossagen konnte, stand außer Frage. Doch er hatte sich niemals dafür geschämt.

„Und du?", schoss Black unbeherrscht zurück und seine Augen verengten sich. Er hatte seine Hände fest um Snapes Kragen geschlossen und ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, so verdammt nah! Es fehlten nur Zentimeter, bis sie sich... was? Berühren könnten? Sie berührten sich längst! Und Snape war froh, dass die vielen Lagen seines Umhanges die körperliche Reaktion auf diese Berührung zumindest halbwegs verbargen.

„Ich habe es nie bestritten, Tatze! Du warst derjenige, der das ganze im Dunkeln hat stattfinden lassen. Der Potter hat glauben lassen, dass du mich hassen und nicht heimlich begehren würdest. Du kannst froh sein, dass er nicht alt genug wurde, um sich darüber zu wundern, dass du keine Frau fandest!"

Zugegeben, den Schlag, den Black ihm daraufhin verpasste, hatte er mehr als verdient. Doch er war auch eine wunderbare Ausrede, um ihn zu erwidern. Ein paar Tropfen Blut spritzten in die Nacht, als Snapes Faust den anderen hart an der Lippe erwischte.

„Beleidige niemals... hörst du? Niemals! James' Andenken!"

Snape schnaubte laut auf. „Du sagst, _ich_ würde sein Andenken beleidigen?" Weitere Blitze, schlagender Donner. „_Ich_ bin nicht derjenige, der die Potters an den Lord verraten hat!"

Black war zurückgewichen und stand tief atmend einige Schritte vor Snape. Er schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf. „Nein, du hast dich selbst verraten."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte Snape nicht gerechnet. Sie traf ihn härter als der Schlag zuvor und binnen Sekunden kehrte die alte Selbstbeherrschung wieder in seinen Körper zurück. „Du sprichst über Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast", zischte er mühsam kontrolliert.

Dieses Mal war es an Black, sarkastisch aufzulachen. „Sieh einer an, Severus! Da haben wir nach Jahren doch noch etwas gefunden, das wir gemeinsam haben!" Blitzende Blicke wurden ausgetauscht und mitten in diesem stummen Gefecht wurde Snape etwas bewusst, dass er so die ganzen Jahre über geleugnet hatte.

Mit dem Tod von James Potter war etwas auch zwischen ihm und Sirius Black gestorben. Was auch immer sie vorher vielleicht für eine Chance gehabt haben mochten, sie war verwirkt mit dem letzten Herzschlag des unwissenden Freundes.

Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich über diese Erkenntnis. „Pass auf, was du tust, Sirius. Ich werde dir im Ernstfall nicht beistehen. Aber ich werde auch nicht sagen, dass ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Ich werde es nicht sagen, solange ich es vermeiden kann. Sieh es als letzten Beweis dafür, dass ich – im Gegensatz zu dir – vielleicht mich selbst, aber niemals dich verraten habe." Für ein paar Sekunden hielt Snape dem Blick des anderen noch stand, dann wandte er sich mit entschlossener Geste ab und ging, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzusehen, zum Schloss zurück.

Er wollte Sirius wirklich hassen, doch in Bezug auf diesen Mann hatte sich eine ihm sonst fremde Taubheit entwickelt, die sich durch nichts und niemanden vertreiben ließ.

Es war nicht so, dass er es wirklich bedauerte, dass dies so war. Vielmehr tat es ihm leid, dass Harry Potter darunter leiden würde, dass sein Vater die Dinge, die direkt unter seiner Nase passierten, nicht gesehen hatte. Dass sein Vater eine Rolle in seinem, Snapes, Leben gespielt hatte, dessen er sich niemals bewusst gewesen war, die er aber zweifellos an seinen Sohn vererbt hatte.

„Wir können uns nicht aussuchen, wer wir sind", murmelte Snape wenig später gedankenverloren dem Glas Wein in seiner Hand zu und beobachtete, wie sich das Licht der einzelnen Kerze darin brach. Der Pegel des Weines sank proportional zum seinem Mitleid Potter gegenüber. „Wir können es nur ertragen."

Zusammen mit einem letzten Donner zerschellte das Glas an einer dicken Wand in den Kerkern Hogwarts'.

* * *

ENDE 


End file.
